Sexualkunde
by emilyLaing
Summary: Der Tränkeprofessor muss seinen jährlichen Aufklärungsunterricht bei den Zweitklässlern ableisten.


Disclaimer: Nichts in dieser Story gehört mir - mit Ausnahme der Handlung. Der Rest ist Eigentum von J.K. Rowling - oder wem auch immer sie die Rechte verkauft hat.

Das Ganze war eine Goose-Aufgabe: Schreib eine Geschichte bei der Severus bei den Zweitklässlern den Sexualkundeunterricht halten muss.

Viel Spaß!

Severus Snape schritt eilig durch die Schule. Er war mal wieder zu spät dran. Er hatte einfach zu viele Verpflichtungen… Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein (und das war wahrlich eine Bürde – so viele Teenager auf so engen Raum zusammen zu sperren, war nie eine gute Idee., dass es dann noch ein Haufen hinterhältiger Schlangen war, machte die Sache nicht besser), Unterrichten (kein Kommentar),Tränke für Krankenstation brauen (was mussten sich diese Idioten auch dauernd selbst in die Luft jagen… Zugebener Maßen hauptsächlich in seinem Unterricht – aber was stellten sie sich auch immer so… idiotisch an) und natürlich seinen Ruf als Zaubertrankmeister wahren und forschen.

Und da wundern sich die Mitmenschen warum man stets schlechte Laune hat? Oder gaben unqualifizierte Kommentare über seinen Laufstil ab! Er eilte stets ziemlich und deshalb bauschte sich sein Umhang hinter ihm auf – aber das war doch kein Imponiergehabe. Es war bloße Notwendigkeit!

Sein Zeitgefühl – bzw. sein Blick auf die ihm entgegen kommenden, sehr satt aussehenden, Schüler – machte ihm bewusst, dass es höchste Zeit war, endlich beim Frühstück zu erscheinen. Ansonsten bedachte ihn Dumbledore wieder tagelang mit seinem besorgten „Der Junge isst zu wenig" – Blick – und darauf konnte er – wie wohl auch jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten - getrost verzichten.

3 Minuten vor Ende der offiziellen Frühstückszeit, erreichte er den Lehrertisch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie ein Blick in Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte. Nun, dass konnte ihm jetzt egal sein. Severus nickte kurz den noch anwesenden Lehrern zu und verschanzte sich dann hinter seiner Kaffeetasse und dem Tagespropheten – der Tag fing mal wieder toll an.

Sekunden später wurde er bereits wieder aus seiner Konzentration gerissen. „Entschuldige Severus." Dumbledore schaute ihn auf eine leicht besorgte Weise an – definitiv kein gutes Zeichen (- und der Tag wird nicht besser -) – Dumbledore sprach schnell weiter, so dass er ihn auf keine Fall unterbrechen konnte: „Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass du heute den Zweitklässlern DEN Unterricht geben musst. Ich weiß das du es hasst, aber die Zaubertrankkunde ist nun mal das Fach, in den die Sexualkunde am besten eingebaut werden kann – und wir können es uns nicht erlauben die Schüler nicht aufzuklären…." Der Direktor sprach weiter, doch Severus hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu – er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ein süffisantes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Jedes Jahr die gleiche Prozedur. Dumbledore entschuldigte sich ewig lang für diese ‚Bürde' und Severus versuchte sein aufkommendes Amüsement zu unterdrücken.

Heute war anscheinend doch ein guter Tag.

Als Professor Snape den Klassenraum betrat, erstarrten sämtliche anwesenden Schüler.

Seid sie letzte Woche die Ankündigung auf dem schwarzen Brett gelesen hatten schwankten sie zwischen einer hormonbedingten Faszination, purem Scham und einem Funken Grauen, bei dem Gedanken mit Professor Snape über Sex zu sprechen… Im Moment überwiegte das Grauen.

Vielleicht sollte er ein wenig zynisch lächeln. Wie viele Schüler wohl panisch den Raum verlassen würden?

Severus ließ sich seine – für die Anwesenden wohl überraschenden - Gedanken nicht anmerken, schritt zum Pult und wartete die – heute noch nervöser klingende – Begrüßung ab.

„Wie Sie alle wissen findet heute der vom Schulleiter angeordnete Sexualkundeunterricht statt, da der Direktor anscheinend in dem Glauben lebt, seine Schüler wären allesamt völlig unwissend auf diesem Gebiet. Da ich ungern derjenige sein möchte, der ihm diese Illusion raubt, veranstalten ich diesen Zirkus jedes Jahr wieder." Atemlose Spannung herrschte im Klassenraum. Er sah die übliche Reaktion auf diese Rede – eine Mischung aus Entsetzen (Wusste Professor Snape etwa von den Heftchen in ihren Spinten?) und der bohrenden Frage ‚Was kommt jetzt?'. Nur ein einziges Gesicht zeigte etwas anderes – Amüsement.

Hermione Granger - anscheinend hatte das Mädchen schon jetzt ein feines Gespür für Sarkasmus. Er sollte sie im Auge behalten.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen die biologischen Fakten bekannt sind. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein – nun dann fragen sie ihre Mitschüler oder ihren Hauslehrer." Er stellte sich Filius' Gesicht vor, wenn ihn Schüler nach ‚den biologischen Fakten' fragte und musste schon wieder ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Er mochte diesen Tag, definitiv!

„Um das Ganze abzukürzen, kommen wir jetzt also gleich zum letzten Teil des Programms. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Severus lehnte sich entspannt zurück (zumindest bildlich gesprochen – ein Severus Snape entspannt sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit). Für diese knallroten, peinlich berührten Gesichter von Schülern die mit sich rangen - im Konflikt zwischen Neugier und dem Gefühl im Boden versinken zu wollen – lohnte sich diese Veranstaltung immer wieder… Und natürlich wenn dann die Fragen kamen….Das waren die ‚Höhepunkte' Jahres (und die Tiefpunkte für seinen Intellekt)

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, meldete sich als erstes ein Slytherin – Pansy Parkinson: „Nun ja…Professor Snape….Woher bekommen wir eigentlich die Verhütungstränke?"

Severus lächelte süffisant: „Schutz ist wichtig – aber wer baut schon in der Wüste ein Rettungsboot. Nächste Frage."

Draco Malfoy hielt es nicht mal für nötig sich zu melden: „Wollen Sie uns nicht noch über die grausamen und absolut widerlichen Folgen der Vermischung von Reinblütern und Schlammblütern aufklären? Ich finde die hier anwesenden Betroffenen sollten von ihrem Schicksal erfahren." Malfoy lächelte bösartig in Richtung der Gryffindors.

Bevor Severus auch nur Luft holen konnte, hatte Granger schon – mit einem gelangweilten Blick in Richtung Draco Malfoy – geantwortet: „Eine Information über die Gefahren von Inzest wäre wohl sinnvoller. Bei Zauberern soll das ganze wohl zu Impotenz führen – wobei das betreffende Körperteil meist sowieso nicht der Rede wert ist."

Der Professor musste ein ehrliches Grinsen unterdrücken – das Mädchen stahl ihm die Show! Und das mit 13! Er musste sie WIRKLICH im Auge behalten…

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, dem ist wohl nichts hinzu zu fügen. Weitere Fragen?" Einige Schüler – insbesondere die meisten Gryffindors – wirkten völlig perplex. Andere – zumeist Slytherins – waren beleidigt. Allesamt Waschlappen… Lediglich Miss Granger meldete sich. Er nickte ihr zu.

„In dem kürzlich von Ihnen aus der Bibliothek entliehenen Buch. Hatten Sie einige Seiten mit Anmerkungen versehen. Manche davon konnte ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen und hätte gerne eine etwas _detailliertere _Beschreibung der dortigen Praktiken – um sie im Ernstfall dann perfekt durchführen zu können. Wobei es mir natürlich im Moment noch an Ihrer Übung und Erfahrung mangelt."

Severus war einen kurz sprachlos – so kannte man die Streber-Löwin gar nicht… Potter nutze natürlich den Moment aus und sagte in seiner Flüsterlautstärke - also laut und vernehmlich: „ Musst du denn immer über Bücher sprechen. Was hat denn das jetzt mit diesem Thema zu tun!"

„Nun Harry…wenn es sich um das Kamasutra handelt, ist das Ganze doch irgendwie unterrichtsbezogen. Nicht wahr, Professor Snape?"

Severus hatte seine Fassung wieder und versuchte nun Miss Granger aus der Raison zu bringen. Mit seiner samtigsten Stimme sprach er sie an: „ Da muss ich ihnen voll und ganz Recht geben, Miss Granger. Vielleicht können wir uns bald – so in 4-5 Jahren – zur Nachhilfe treffen…."

Hermione Granger zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper – wie auch der Rest des Kurses der völlig erstarrt war (die Einen waren mit Denken, die Anderen mit Fassungslosigkeit beschäftigt): „Gerne, aber dafür dürften Sie mich jetzt natürlich nicht oblivieren. Das würde es für mich schwierig machen, später einmal auf Ihr Angebot zurück zu kommen." Severus Snape hob eine Augenbraue und Hermione ergänzte: „Es war schon ein bisschen auffällig, dass niemand aus den höheren Jahrgängen konkrete Erinnerungen an diese explizite Stunde hat – und das war die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung…"

Miss Grangers Ausführungen wurden vom Gong unterbrochen. Niemand bewegte sich, alle starrten ihn an. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und schimpfte dann ihn Richtung der Klasse gewandt: „ Sie sind immer noch anwesend! Haben Sie ein so großes Bedürfnis noch ein paar Stunden länger hier zu verweilen? Das ließe sich durchaus einrichten!"

Hastig packten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen und stürmten mit leicht glasigem Blick aus dem Kerker. Einzig Hermione Granger lächelte ihm kurz zu und lief dann ihren Freunden hinterher.


End file.
